On a French Beach
by Kazavan
Summary: Snapshots of Ron and Hermione's lives after the war at their private yearly celebration.


"You know, that's one thing I have to be grateful to Voldemort for," Ron panted.

Shocked and rather confused, Hermione rolled off him and onto the blanket hidden between the sand dunes. "Ron, you are going to have to explain very carefully why sex with me makes you feel gratitude towards Voldemort, or said sex is going to decrease very very quickly."

"Oh," he laughed, "nothing like that. Ew. It's just that it's basically cos of his idiocy that my brilliant, beautiful girlfriend is so good at both apparition and concealment charms. Which means I get to ravish her on stunning French beaches at midsummer without a care in the world, apart from sand. Do you love me enough to do another scourgify?"

She looked at his puppy dog eyes for a couple of seconds with a stony face, before bursting into laughter, and performing the requested spell. "I love you you know. And, maybe, I should thank Voldemort for getting you to notice me."

He grinned and stretched, before suddenly turning serious. With a wave of his hand (Hermione had nagged him into studying wandless magic), he summoned his bag, grabbed something from inside it, and tugged Hermione until she was sat between his legs , back flush against his chest, naked bum against his crotch. She tried to protest the manhandling, but a look at his face quieted her and she snuggled into his strong arms.

"Hermione," he began, "I was going to do this at some fancy restaurant, but here, just the two of us and nature feels so much more right." (at this point she gasped in realisation.) "It took me seven years to get the courage to ask you out, so you should be glad it's only taken me two years to do this. I didn't need Voldemort to notice you, you know, you are very noticeable by yourself. You scared me a bit at first, but I know now that whilst you still can be bossy, its due to your kind heart, your wish for me to be the best for my sake, and I know that you are beautiful and all I want in a life partner. I have discovered the best kind of girlfriend to have is a clever one. Will you allow me to have the pleasure of being my brilliant wife?"

"Oh Ron. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I love you."

"Why are you crying?"

"Happiness you fool. How is it you can come up with a speech like that and still have the emotional range of a teaspoon?"

At this point he kissed her and not much talking happened for a while.

* * *

"You do realise we're going to have to tell your mum now?"

"Oh, that won't be fun. She'll ask so many questions. And try and plan the wedding. When do you want it? Soon? Can't we just walk in and wait till she spots the ring?"

"Ronald! You can't not tell your mother. She'll be even more insufferable when she finds out! And anyway, you haven't actually given me a ring yet."

"Oops. Here it is. Look, opals, I know they might not be traditional but they are your favourite. I am vaguely observant, don't look so surprised. Anyway, I have an idea. We tell my mum I proposed at home, because I do not want her to know that actually we were both naked and in public at the time, despite how obviously romantic it is. We then let her deal with most of the celebrations and wedding, but that we have, each year, our own private celebration of our engagement where we are on a beach doing this. Just the two of us, because other celebrations with my family are so noisy I won't get a chance to do what I want to do to you. Good idea?"

" I think so, though I may need you to remind me of what you intend to do t…"

* * *

One year later.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley, do you feel thoroughly ravished? The protection charms are bloody impressive this year too."

"Why, yes, Mr. Weasley, I do indeed. In fact, I think your idea of celebrating the proposal here every year is one of the best you've had. Telling Harry how you proposed was also a good one, I didn't know imagining us naked could make his face go that colour"

"The best idea I had was mentioning house elves in the Final Battle."

"Oh you. I needed this, I'm still tired from the Wedding and it was three months ago. I vote we subtly suggest any children we have elope. Or that they organise it themselves and just send the parents an invite two days beforehand."

"But, you'll need to be involved to keep out Grandma Weasley. Anyway, I want the chance to properly threaten any boy who dares to date my Daughter. I didn't get to do it with my sister, Harry fought a basilisk at the age of twelve, he doesn't find me remotely threatening."

"Ron you know Harry was afraid of what you'd say if he asked Ginny out. Realistically, if our kids are like us we'll know the guy for ages beforehand."

"Right, am keeping an eye on any boys she brings home. Should we have a go at making those babies?"

"We shall, we shall."

* * *

5 years Later

"Are you Ok, love?"

"Never better, Darling. Whilst I loved the symbolism of making the first Love since Rose was born out here on this day, next time we are waiting only till the Doctor says its fine. Even if the baby isn't sleeping or something I'll make Molly's day and get her to babysit. Or something. It was good for you right, I haven't changed too much?"

"You are beautiful, don't be so silly. And you always will be. We've got a hundred years or so of coming to this beach left, and I'll want you every time. Though you might want to put up better silencing charms next time: there were many more birds around before we started."

"Oops. Protego Maximo. Better?"

"Much."

* * *

13 Years Later.

"YES! We've made it to the beach without having to have a babysitter, without having to deal with people making Jokes about us always wanting Midsummer away, and you, my darling, have made a lovely promotion which lets us be completely free on Saturdays, my wonderful wizangemot arguer."

"You know, we could use this time, explore other beaches in the world."

"We won't though, this is our beach, tucked away in France where nobody will find us, just me, you , a couple of seagulls and a lot of lovemaking."

"I haven't noticed any lovemak mmmph"

* * *

100 years later.

"Why here Grandma? What special memories does this beach have that your home doesn't."

"He proposed here. We came back here every year and celebrated."

"Celebrated how, exactly?"

"We made love in the outdoors. Oh, take that look off your face missy, your grandma can have sex just as much as you. No, I'll scatter some ashes on the French Coast for my Englishman. And you will remember this place, for you're to do the same for me."

* * *

A/N Characters not owned by me: if I owned them I probably wouldn't make this pairing but canon compliance was the prompt.

For achieve that outstanding and Animal challenges.


End file.
